Wings
by Oilux
Summary: Arthur was gone, leaving Kiku all alone.


For my friend and for my 100 Theme Challenge #47: "Wings"

* * *

><p>He was gone.<p>

Kiku sat on the pews of the church, listening to other people drone on about how great he was and how it was a shame that he had to be taken from this Earth so soon. Kiku tuned out, giving his eyes a lifeless blank look that had been there before Arthur had arrived in his life. Instead of where he should have been, right next to Kiku, he was lying in the casket, no longer on this Earth.

While everyone was talking about how they loved Arthur and the special memories that they had together, Kiku was remembering his own memories of Arthur. In his mind he was going through their entire relationship together, from their first meeting to their first kiss, to when Arthur purposed.

-X-X-X-X-

"_Hey Kiku!" A voice shouted in the middle of the school hallway. Kiku looked up to see Alfred running straight at him, dragging another disgruntled man behind him._

"_Yes, Alfred-san?" Kiku asked politely. _

"_I want you to meet my big brother, Kiku this is Arthur." Alfred pulled the disgruntled other out from behind him, almost shoving him into Kiku, causing him to blush._

"_It is a pleasure to meet you, Arthur-san. Now if you excuse me, I have to go." Kiku turned away to hide his blush, almost running down the hall, leaving a stunned Alfred and Arthur just standing there._

-X-X-X-X-

_It wasn't until a month later that they became friends, and almost a year before they became a couple. Both of them were as shy as could be when it came to romance stuff or taking things to the next level, and most of the time it was other people pushing them that caused them to take that step._

_They had their first kiss after a month of going out. It was slow for some but for Kiku it was a perfect pace. He was set about in his old ways and Arthur respected that. One day they had gone out to have a picnic in the park, it was secluded, nice and romantic. Everything Kiku and Arthur had wanted. _

_It was perfect._

-X-X-X-X-

_They had been dating for five years. Lately though Kiku had noticed how Arthur was avoiding him, and Kiku felt himself start to get anxious. He began to think that Arthur didn't love him anymore, and that he was just going to avoid him and then eventually break up with him. One night Arthur took him to a really fancy restaurant, and Kiku could almost feel his thoughts running through his head._

'_Oh God, he's going to break up with me here so that I don't cause a scene. Why couldn't we do this in the privacy of our home?' Kiku anxiously thought as the waiter led them to their table. Once they were there, Arthur ordered a bottle of wine for them to share, and he started talking immediately, much to Kiku's dismay._

"_Ki-kun, you know I love you so much right?" Ki-kun that was Arthur's special nickname for him, it always made him blush, even now._

"_I'm sorry that I have been avoiding you lately, there was something that I had to do." Arthur continued._

'_Here it comes…" Kiku prepared himself for the words that were going to break his heart._

"_Anyways Kiku, there is no easy way to say this," Kiku closed his eyes, "Kiku will you marry me?" _

_Kiku's eyes shot open. There before him was Arthur down on one knee, his eyes pleading for Kiku to say yes. The entire restaurant was silent, waiting for Kiku's reply._

"_Yes, Arthur I will marry you." His voice was full of love and relief._

-X-X-X-X-

All those memories put a smile on his face, and a single lone tear slipped down his cheek. Kiku looked up on stage to see Alfred giving his last words, and Kiku knew he was next to go and talk. As Arthur's husband he was the last one to give a speech. As Alfred finished he walked up the stage, his legs feeling like jelly.

"Herro everyone. As many of you know I am Kiku, Arthur's husband. It's hard right now, being here at his funeral, knowing that we never get to see him again," Kiku heard muffled sobs go throughout the audience, "But we are here to honor someone special to arr of us. Arthur was a great man, one who will be missed greatly. He was the best man that anyone could have asked for, a great friend, and an even better husband." Kiku paused to take a shuddery breathe. "I know it's hard now, but Arthur would want us to be happy, whether he is here or not." Kiku couldn't keep it in anymore, and he had to leave the stage.

After his final speech, people went by Arthur's open casket and said their own goodbyes. Kiku stayed in the back and said goodbye to people, waiting until he could say his own private goodbye to Arthur. After another hour of goodbyes, Kiku was finally alone with Arthur. He walked up to the casket, gently putting his hand on the smooth wood.

"Arthur, I'm going to miss you." He said in a whisper, like he was afraid that others would hear him.

"Kiku, turn around." Kiku couldn't believe his eyes.

Behind him was Arthur, but he was dressed differently. He looked like he was wearing a toga of sorts, the kind that Herakles talked about, and it even had sandals. That wasn't even the strange part though, in his hand he held what looked like a wand, or at least a stick with a star at the top.

What shocked Kiku most about Arthur's appearance though was the fact that he had _a halo. _Kiku turned back and saw Arthur's body still lying in the casket. Then the Arthur wearing a toga did something unexpected, he unfurled his wings. He had _wings_. Kiku was in shock, he couldn't believe what he was seeing in front of him.

"Arthur?" Kiku whispered out, his voice catching in his throat.

"The one and only." Angel Arthur grinned.

"What? How?" Kiku couldn't even form sentences, he just kept squeaking out words.

"I came to say goodbye. I never got to say goodbye." Angel Arthur was still smiling.

"Goodbye? Can't you stay?" Kiku felt his shock quickly fading, he realized that this was actually Arthur in front of him. Arthur, who was supposed to be dead.

"I'm sorry Kiku, I can't." As if on que, light seemed to form around him, and his body started to disappear.

"Listen Kiku,I don't have much time. I want you to be happy, and know that I will love you forever. Promise me you will try to be happy." Kiku could only nod.

"I love you, Ki-kun, goodbye." Then he was gone, and Kiku was left staring at empty air in a church. Kiku fell to his knees.

"I love you to, Arthur." For the first time since he found out that Arthur was dead, Kiku let himself cry.


End file.
